narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hijiko Kakurerakudo
| previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Kakureakudo | family = Deceased | rank = Part I: Genin Part II: Chūnin Part III: Missing-nin | classification = Sensor Type | reg = 161803 | academy = 9 | chunin = 12 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = Fleeting Tenketsu Cannot be Sensed Does not have Chakra Pathway System | beast = | hiden = The Way of the Asura Path‎‎ | nature = Earth Release (Affinity) | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Body Flicker: Instant Projectile Earth Release: Origin of Antaeus Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability Hiding in Surface Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique The Way of the Asura Path‎‎ The Way of the Asura Path: Anguish The Way of the Asura Path: Crave The Way of the Asura Path: Creation The Way of the Asura Path: Hopelessness The Way of the Asura Path: Tragedy | tools = Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin }} ---- F07e8N59_Z8 ~Theme of Hijiko ---- is a genin that currently resides in Konohagakure and is the product of tragic futility. His name or rather his alias Hijiko Kakurerakudo was given to him by the reconnaissance team that discovered his original mangled body. His story is that of loss, distress and humiliation. Originating from Iwagakure, Hijiko’s childhood was spontaneous and instinctive that was reminiscent of the childhood of most children that were fortunate enough to have a family that was well off. The incident that forever changed his life happened within the sanctuary of his own home. Normally, a home is a safe haven, a place where most are most calm and separate from the real world. Hijiko was merely playing indoors with one of his classmates when he heard the unfamiliar sound of his mother screaming. It sounded as if a thousand panes of glass shattered at once. For Hijiko, this is where events took an unexpected sinister turn. Aghast at his own helplessness, Hijiko and his classmate assaulted the intruders, though their efforts were valiant, they were also fruitless. Their infantile efforts to stop the Iwa-nin provoked the wrath of Hijiko’s mother. She was a fighter in every sense of the word and even though she was the strongest in her family, she still displayed a majestic tenderness that Hijiko would never forget. Her domineering aura caught the attention of the other Iwa-nin in which she was triumphantly killed. The death of his mother filled Hijiko’s face with grim and sullen gestures. The once child of endearing sweetness and manners ended abruptly by the arrival of corrupt nin from the heart of Iwagakure. After his mother was slain by the intruders, they would turn their eyes towards their two younger targets, Hijiko and his classmate. You would think mercy would be spared upon the lives of the two children, but an unaccountable loathing seethed from the shinobi which hastily threw a kunai into the forehead of Hijiko’s friend killing him instantly. The once sullen tears of Hijiko hardened into convictions and resolves to accept his impending death. From here, his house was burned all around him subsequently burning him alive. In a flash of revelation, Hijiko's childhood was scorched from his remains. Memories plucked from wood and field producing embers of youth appeared as nothing more than smoke and fleeting ashes carried away by the singing wind. Even a child was not above reproach. In moments of utter idleness and insipidity, Hijiko would catch his breath in the cold of night and it was the large flames of the surrounding village that alerted the reconnaissance team that would eventually save Hijiko's life. From here, his memory was a blur until his body was reconstructed as part of an wicked experiment meant to be comparable to that of the Asura Path. New dreams began to take wing in his imagination as he first awoke to the strange surroundings known as the Konoha Sealed Shrine. Then his once calm and benevolent demeanor transformed into moods of malicious reaction and vindictive recoil against those that destroyed his clan and ruined his childhood. His saviors or rather captures were now proud of their successful experiment and would began teaching the young Hijiko the arts of ninjutsu and mastering his new body to unforeseen levels. Now six years later, Hijiko has strengthened his mindset to a level beyond his peers and his Ill-dissimulated fits of ambition had shone through his unique appearance. Hijiko in the perpetual presence of everlasting verities, lost between the blurring lines of sanity due to his near-death experiences. He is a prodigious shinobi with the intent to ease his suffering through intimations of unpenetrated mysteries. His purpose is hidden to those around him and they are only able to sense a breathless chase of dreams within him. Understanding Hijiko is analogous to delving into in a labyrinth of perplexities that only assumptions may arise from it. From any standpoint, Hijiko exemplifies the genin on a multitude of platforms. Whether it’s in the arts of combat proficiency or knowledge, Hijiko is prepared to do what it takes to achieve his dreams and to leave the imagination the endless vista of possibilities. Pledged with enthusiastic fervor, Hijiko takes on all the challenges the world has to offer in order to overshadow his perpetual gloom and seclusion of life. Appearance When a shinobi would first lay their eyes upon Hijiko Kakurerakudo, the will notice that due to his stature and age, his appearance is oddly disappointing and fickle. However, the adage "not judging a book by its cover" accurately fits Hijiko. As you see, Hijiko is quite short due to the incident that nearly took his life away those years ago and it obviously affected his physical form in an adverse way. No longer is his natural body made of warm flesh with blood pulsating through it that was fond to Hijiko in his early years. The once brown flesh changed its paradigm into unique obsidian metal that covers his entire upper torso or what's left of it. The synthetic human or cyborg in its essence transcends both the flesh and mechanical informational components it is built from. From his transmigration, Hijiko was rehabilitated and restored to dignity. Hijiko has a posture that speaks purpose. The way he moves through a group of people so calmly has been noted by his peers. The way that men and women had unconsciously parted to create a path while their children chambered towards Hijiko, inexplicably drawn has become a sight worth noting. The way they would all hush as he drew near them and their gazes linger on in spite of him swiftly moving past them. Aside from his otherworldly appearance, Hijiko also sports a large straw hat which is quite large in comparison to his already short physical stature. It has a broad brim and is woven from unique straw produced by Hijiko's original clan. The hat bears two distinct kanji that can be roughly described as Kaihōgyō. The hat is used as shade but in most cases, it acts as his trademark for those whom are allied with Hijiko. The hat also has 16 square slots that is used for ventilation and also a protector against insects while still allowing Hijiko nearly full use of his sight. Directly below his hat is his unique "eye". This eye as what you may call it is not actually an eye in the literal sense, but it functions as such. The color of his eye matches that of verdigris with a scant of glorious cyan. The main lenses is a solid sphere of reminiscent of the Ochimizu sap and is nearly as large as Hijiko's head. The main eye is surrounded by a thin trimmed circle that nearly surmises the first circle however, it ends off in yet another rounded end. His eye can be shown brightly through the slots within his hat and during the day, it still shines brilliantly through sylvan beauty. His eye rests in his oddly shaped head. His cybernetic dome is covered in an obsidian-esque metal that is reminiscent of the shadowy night of Hijiko's supposed death. The shape of his head is similar to an eight-ball and he has no noticeable features aside from his cybernetic eye. Around Hijiko's neck is a unique golden adorned mirror which is tied two lusty colored ropes which are tied similar to the Japanese shrine tree shimenawa. At the end of each lusty shimenawa are to verdigris colored spheres which are attached to the rope the same way a mother would put beads into her daughter's hair. The spheres are quite illustrious as they are capable of reflecting the solemn and unfathomable stars even during the brightest hour. From here, you would notice Hijiko's unique coat which is the same color as the sunflower in lieu of the golden ratio. His fur lined coat is accompanied with parallel shoulder designs that were crafted by his own two hand. The meaning behind the symbols have yet to be solved by any of Hijiko's peers but for him, they serve as a reminder for his incomprehensible amount of hate that he has acquired in his relatively short lifespan for those whom tried to take it. Beneath the exterior of his coat, the internal workings of Hijiko's advanced body can be seen. For his chest, a large metallic plate spans the entire with of his would be pectoral and deltoid muscles. His abdomen area is covered by an invisible force field created by the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin which allows the opponent to see the intricate ever changing internal workings of Hijiko. From here a golden belt adorned with enigmatic and enthusiastic carvings. It is held together by two golden clasps that has his clans seal engraved on them in an imperialistic style. Another unique feature is his arms and hands which can cause the opponent to soar into a rosy zone of contemplation. Black gloves covers the few fingers that Hijiko still has left. Between his fingers a lusty rope similar to the one around his neck that extends into arm gauntlets. Hijiko Kakurerakudo 2.jpg|Pervasive silence which wraps him in a mantle of content. Hijiko_Kakurerakudo_3.jpg|Prodigious boldness and energy of intellect. Hijiko_Kakurerakudo_4.png|Quivering with restrained grief. Hijiko_Kakurerakudo_5.png|Vague desolation of the Nonself. Personality The Child Before his death, Hijiko displayed a sense muse and strange exhilaration when meeting new potential friends. Even then, his joyous personality seethed from his pores and entered those around him. He created an assurance of good-nature that forestalled hostility. He was an indivuals that was overwhelmed with the gifts of life and what his mesosphere had to offer. Like most kids, Hijiko, often played with his peers from the academy and even became the class clown. He had held aspirations of becoming a fine shinobi just as his parents would often use this as a disclaimer when sparring with less experienced students. Just as his mother, Hijiko believed that the antithesis to war was love. He believed that love was the most powerful force in totality. Such a thing couldn't hope to be maintained in a world where war was rampant and proliferating but Hijiko at the same time, he firmly believed that the existence of two basic and opposite principles governing the universe was creation and destruction. If love was creation, then war was destruction. It's opposite. Accepting these opposed ideals fashioned a boy whose personality was light-years beyond his peers. Understanding this outlook or rather position, gives the reader an insight to how Hijiko had an artless yet unyielding devotion to love and synergy. No matter what kind of personal changes the child would go through, he remained impassioned with curiosity and acceptance to those truths. Chores were mundane yet Hijiko considered it as a form of duty. Tasks such as taking out the trash or cleaning up around the house after school allowed Hijiko to daydream. The blazing blue sky poured down torrents of light which allowed Hijiko to envision the delicious sensation of hope and love. In all, Hijiko as a child was considered a child whom would put himself before others and had his heart poured into the idea of love conquering all. He was a child that took his duties seriously and completed them with a remote sense of urgency not often seen in children his age. Hijiko was almost in a constant studious fervor and enthusiasm which can be attributed to his soaring intelligence. This would be considered the child's only negative trait; impatience. It was almost premeditated to visualize the way that Hijiko would every so often remove himself from the gazing eyes of others. Many students saw this slight vulnerability of impatience as somewhat charming and admirable much to Hijiko's confusion. He couldn’t fathom why people perceived this frustration in such a light manner, it was serenely vexing. In an academic setting, the aptitude of Hijiko's fondness for uniformity, consistency and faultlessness bordered on the line of obsessive compulsiveness. In no way, shape or form did Hijiko allow asymmetrical or inconsistent aspects to linger in front of his torrential blue eyes. He would be teased for his inability to leave the images or things that he believed desired "adjustment" alone and carefree. Though his loving exterior accepted those that teased him with a faint tremor of amusement, inside, Hijiko believed that his condition was more of an interference. He believed that some of his thoughts didn't make the slightest bit of sense in most cases, though, many were multifaceted, byzantine and often unwanted. It could be dyed-in-the-wool that Hijiko feared of losing himself to his own thoughts. The Nonself A nameless sadness which is always born of moonlight, the despair of the Nonself. Initially, painful thoughts filled the recesses of his memory but now, a prevailing notion of apathy can accurately describe Hijiko. An emotionless being whose uncomfortable perplexity pulls on the mental strings of those whom choose to speak with Hijiko. As some would say, the Nonself is in a state of sullen self-absorption while displaying a subtle emphasis of scorn that pinged from his supposed death. An eternity of silence oppressed him as an inexpressible aura of grief surrounded him. He can be seen bartering the higher aspirations of life in trade for inexhaustible strife. Now as a Warring Demon, Hijiko wishes to create a world of strife. His personality has turned to become complete polar opposite of his original self. In this new personality, Hijiko has become almost robotic in nature, indistinguishable from natural forces. He holds the life of mankind in a regard that matches that of other organic creatures. In any instance, the Warring Demon boasts an infantine simplicity and lavish waste for worldly resources. Hopelessness and despair. These are the two words that define Hijiko in his current state, an inflexible position. Even amid the direful calamities of the time The Nonself was immune to the inevitable assumption of hostile intent. As an individual whom heralds no allegiance to any great nation, Hijiko prefers to keep his distance from any associates as he firmly believes that allies are simply worthless in his endeavors. His lifestyle is fleeting though it still contains the consistency that Hijiko has constantly persevered for. In most cases, Hijiko as the Nonself could be considered a maverick among individuals. His loathsome ideals are often met with disdain and ridicule but, only he understands his twisted methodology. Hijiko believed that he had obtained his father's inheritance, truth and falsehood. In this sense Hijiko, abandoning truth, adopted falsehood but also performed the inverse. Hijiko believe that the Asuras became powerful due to speaking falsehood but eventually succumbed though the deva's whom were weak due to speaking the truth eventually prospered. Background The Death of the Heart A tragic tale that begins at birth. A story that uproots the veins of love and sorrow to cause ceaselessly fleeting memories of life before tragedy... Stanger In a Strange Land A cunning intellect patiently diverting every circumstance to its design...the Nonself... Learning to adapt in a strange and unfamiliar land which has traditions the Nonself is not accustomed to. The Way of the Asura Path A fiery exclamation of wrath and disdain torrents down from the blazing blue sky, the destruction of Iwagakure...a destined change Abilities Chakra Proficiency Mental Sagacity Ninjutsu Earth Release The Way of the Asura Path is a branch of techniques the has roots traced to the Rinnegan’s Asura Path. This methodology or rather fighting style crafted by Hijiko Kakurerakudo exemplifies the term “adaptation”. This path of techniques does not resemble ninjutsu in the traditional sense but rather they appear as something that is completely foreign altogether. Hijiko's creator had a grim and shuddering fascination in regards to Nagato's Asura Path and eventually incorporated his engineering studies into making the body of Hijiko. As a result, Hijiko's new body is based upon the conceptualization and manipulation of mechanical energy along with his chakra. These techniques are incorporate an advanced Transformation Technique which is used along with his mechanical physiology to produce various forms of weaponry and other forms of supplemental technology. The basics of this technique goes beyond the standard implications of the Rinnegan's Asura Path and takes it into an entirely new realm of possibilities that can only be fathomed by Hijiko Kakurerakudo. Taijutsu Tools As an entity created from the concept of the Asura Path, Hijiko Kakurerakudo's abilities in in understanding mechanical energy are second to none. His tools incorporate seemingly advanced technology in comparison to the shinobi world. In his eyes, he considers the human flesh as weak, therefore, his mechanical substitutions are apparent in the shinobi arts. It is a great process of searching and shifting in order to achieve the best results is required to master each of his tools. It also requires a mind singularly practical and sagacious in order to wield mechanical creations in a manner akin to Hijiko. Even though he is young of age, can intuitively create almost any device imaginable using his ability to understand mechanical energy and understanding synthetic self. Hijiko has created many futuristic devices to aid him in battle, such as chakra disrupting devices, devices that affect the earth's flow and even those to cause massive destruction. In any case, Hijiko is a monster on the battlefield due to his creations of hi-tech weaponry. Each tool created by Hijiko is on a level of understanding that surpasses normal comprehension and is such as shinobi worth his weight in steel. By understanding mechanical energy on a empathic level, Hijiko can create his tools on the spot from within his body or from body fragments that are composed of his unique bionic physiology. He is able to mentally view technological schematics within his mind and his body is able to produce them simultaneously allowing him a constant suppression against opposition. He is seen creating nanites from his will, which eventually comprises a large portion of his form, rocket/missile launchers, drones and other advanced technological creations. Chakra Disruption Device An experimental tool of designed to be the ultimate technique for absorbing chakra, this device absorbs the chakra of a captured target, when it is applied. The device also creates a force field surrounding it, which prevent it from being either removed or destroyed. These abilities prevents the subject from performing ninjutsu in a matter of moments after being applied as well as making the subject loose consciousness momentarily. The subject is, however, not incapable of overcoming device's effects, for example a large burst of tailed beast chakra has been shown to destroy the device. Upon first witnessing this tool, Hijiko was able to instantly recreate it's internal functions and would eventually reproduce his own patent. The experimental device was now fully functional within the hands of Hijiko. He uses the device through his arm as in which he transforms into a cannon in which he can fire a near microscopic chakra disruption device into the opponent. Once it enters the opponent's body, the device will send an electromagnetic pulse akin to the Body Pathway Derangement technique, short circuiting the opponent's bodily functions. This pulse activates every ten seconds in which it allows Hijiko to produce a powerful counter attack of his one. Then immediately upon entry, the opponent will feel their chakra acting sporadic and uncontrollable as it is slowly absorbed into the device implanted to them. The absorbed chakra then transfers itself through the device into Hijiko himself via a wireless connection. The device itself is highly resilient to physical and chakra attacks along with other improved modifications. Hijiko is able to create a dozen of his Chakra Disruption Devices within his on mechanical physiology every twelve to fifteen seconds and as a result, he is able to use these devices offensively as well. Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin . It is considered a sacred tool utilized by the young Hijiko Kakurerakudo and it is one that makes a remarkably clear and coherent statement that allows Hijiko to fight on par with shinobi more powerful than he. A tool such as the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin can be viewed often as a crutch or a supplement to the abilities that a young shinobi does not naturally have. However, this is far from the case. It is Hijiko’s family heirloom, a Hiden ability that has been passed down through his clan and was subsequently slaughtered thus perpetuating the vengeance the boils within Hijiko. It is a tool that is infinitely subtle and is bonded within Hijiko’s physical and metaphysical forms. It is perhaps one of the mystifying tools to date. As mentioned before, the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin contains the spectrum of what we would call chakra and as such, it allows Hijiko an improved understanding of the concept. Though he is not old enough nor mature enough to understand the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin in its complete essence, he is still able to use a fraction of its power to assist in augmenting his abilities. This allows Hijiko to absorb chakra regardless of its nature or its transformative properties. It allows Hijiko to absorb chakra through mediums such as weapons or even through physical contact. This ability is similar to the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal and the Preta Path abilities used by wielder of the Rinnegan. Once the physical connection is established, the opponent will find it very difficult to break this hold as Hijiko and the opponent are bonded together until the opponent’s chakra is siphoned. In a sense, it nullifies ninjutsu completely and can even disturb the transitive or associative properties of the respective elements such as being electrocuted by lightning, getting soaked by water or being burned by fire. This flawless absorption of chakra is comparable to the progenitor of earth's chakra. Even externally and internally dense objects such as Tailed Beast Ball's or Wood Release are left without simply absorbed within the sacred tool. Regardless of the technique's complexity or otherwise stated functions, the end result will always be the same. The Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin produces a force field which protects it from being removed through physical or spiritual methods. This also inherently protects Hijiko from minor taijutsu attacks or weapons such as kunai and shuriken unless they are thrown at a high velocity. The older he had gotten, the more experienced he became with utilizing and fortifying this innate shield. The defense of this shield had increase to the point where techniques with a powerful and large area of effect such as the Tenpenchii and the Chibaku Tensei are unable to completely immobilize him yet alone harm him in this fashion however, he is still affected by the concussive forces. This absorbed chakra is stored within the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin for Hijiko to use eventually and can even improve his own reserves. Each element absorbed by the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin becomes available for Hijiko to use for exactly five minutes. As he becomes more experienced with the mechanics behind the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin, he can use the absorbed elements for thirty minutes at a time and can instantly switched between them. Other than absorbing chakra, Hijiko is also able to use the absorbed chakra to power his own Chakra Cannons. When activated, it allows Hijiko to not only absorb chakra through physical contact but it also allows him to absorb the chakra affinity of the opponent, ridding them of their chakra nature however, this is not discovered until his late teens. This process takes approximately thirty-three seconds to complete and thus, the opponent is left severely weakened and emaciated. Quotes Behind the Scenes *Hijiko is my only character whom is able to utilize the Way of the Asura Path and its associated techniques. *Hijiko's design is based off of Pinocchio and even the inspiration can be attributed to the story. *The kanji (非自己 隠れ楽土) can be translated to Nonself Hiding Calamity which has it's roots in Hijiko's childhood as now he is vessel for untapped catastrophe. Nonself (Hijiko) refers to him losing his childhood and not being the same young boy as he once was. *Hojo wishes to fight anyone that claims that their Iwagakure origins. *Hijiko has never taken off his straw hat and profusely refuses to do so. *According to Hijiko's Databook' **Hijiko's favorite words are "Kaboom" and "Bang Bang". **Hijiko's favorite food is gohan (御飯). **His favorite hobby is inventing. **His favorite quote is: "It has become appallingly obvious that our technology has exceeded our humanity." Albert Einstein (More to Come) is following ---- is Online Current Activity: Training Status: Healthy Location: Konoha Sealed Hall Current Mood: Curious Current Weather: Category:Characters Category:SahaTo Category:Genin